Science Will Reveal The Truth
by Cybercitizen
Summary: With her latest experiment complete, Moira requires a new test subject. Thankfully, she knows a certain Swiss doctor who would be the perfect candidate. (Moircy, Smut, Canon)


Moira O'Deorain looked down at her computer screen as she looked at the report on her latest experiment. Her eyes were fixed on the figures and statistics on the display, her lips pursed into a confident smile. This was more or less just a mild curiosity of hers, not part of any major project, but Moira, being the ego-genius she was, seemed more than happy with the results.

The technology Overwatch provided her was state-of-the-art, yet she knew the higher-ups, like Commander Morrison and Captain Amari, would no doubt look down upon her about it. To hell with them, she thought. She was a scientist, free to pursue her own ambitions.

She stroked the corners of the screen, smirking in delight. Her experiment was finally complete, and now it needed a willing test subject. Moira knew just the one.

The Irish doctor walked out of her lab, the tails of her long white coat flowing behind her as she made her way towards the elevator to the upper floors of the Overwatch Base deep in the Alps. She pressed her hand on the panel, before reciting her destination.

"Medical lab," she spoke, cold and calculating.

"Acknowledged," came the voice of the base's artificial intelligence, Athena.

The elevator rose up, taking Moira to one of the upper floors of the base. As the elevator slowly ascended, Moira thought for a moment, wondering how her test subject would react to her creation. Fear? No, she had never feared Moira's creations before. Anger? Not that either. Moira wasn't breaking any ethical boundaries for once. Perhaps arousal? That would certainly be acceptable to Moira.

Soon, she would get her answer as the elevator door opened up, revealing a long corridor with various other Overwatch agents and scientists going about their duties, but the one that Moira was concerned with, was sitting in a desk in a large open room to her right.

Angela Ziegler. She was one of the founding members of the organisation, a genius scientist if there ever was one and one of the world's leading pioneers of medical technology. She and Moira were partners of course, in both in the office... and in the bedroom.

She was a beautiful specimen of a human female, if Moira ever did see one. With those sparkling blue eyes, symmetrical unlike Moira's own heterochromatic ones, and that silky platinum blonde hair, rather commonplace from her part of the world.

Moira walked up to Angela, smiling at her softly as the blonde doctor was working on some documents on her computer. She could see Angela was busy and as such, decided to be patient with her. She knew all too well the pain of paperwork.

But before long, Angela soon noticed the rather tall Irish woman at her desk, smiling at her softly. "Oh Moiry, what brings you here?" She greeted her cheerfully.

Moira smiled, bending down and kissing Angela's hand. "Just came to see how the love of my life was this very fine spring morn."

The Swiss doctor giggled. "Moiry, you flatter me," she admitted, blushing softly and cutely with those soft cheeks of hers.

She was utterly adorable. Moira wondered if Angela was the reincarnation of Eve from the Bible, the progenitor of the female gender, the most perfect woman in the history of humanity. But then again, Moira was not much for religion. The only god she believed in was the building blocks of life.

The Irish scientist leaned on Angela's desk, smiling at her. "I was wondering if you were busy with anything?"

"Oh, I'm not busy," Angela replied. "Just trying to get this damned paperwork sorted."

"Then let that be, for now, Angela," Moira told her, pressing the power button on the computer. "I've got another job for you to do, one I'm sure you'll find enjoying."

"You're not going to recite poetry to me again, are you?" Angela remarked, referring to Moira's love for the Irish poets.

"Oh no, I'd rather not torture you with that rubbish again, my sweet," Moira told her, stroking Angela's soft pale skin. "I have an experiment I've been running lately, and I would like you to be my err... volunteer."

"Volunteer? You mean test subject don't you?" Angela then frowned. "Moiry, I know I turn a blind eye to your work, how... unethical it might sometimes be, but I told you before, I want no part of any insane witchcraft of yours."

"Oh I assure you, this is completely within the ethics of science," Moira said, placing her long fingers on her heart. "I give you my word."

Angela sighed. "Fine... as you wish. But if I see anything that crosses the line in any way, I'm backing straight out of it. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Moira agreed, smiling. "Shall we seal that with a kiss?"

"I think that would be acceptable," Angela agreed, before Moira's long fingers cupped her cheeks and the Irish girl pressed her lips to her own, giving her a tender, blissful kiss. She was gentle, hands holding her head firmly as she softly pressed those cold lips.

Moira loved kissing Angela, treating the swiss girl like the beautiful woman she was, granting her a gift most other women could dream of. She pulled back after letting the kiss last for a few more brief moments, gladly knowing that Angela would soon be rewarded for this.

She then stood up, holding Angela's hand. "Follow me to my lab and we shall begin the experiment."

Angela nodded, as Moira led her out of her office and back to the elevator, escorting her down to the lower floors of the base. When they arrived, Moira opened the door to the lab, leading Angela inside. Moira's lab was very neat, her computer and notes all filed in a rather neat and tidy manner, much like Angela would, although there was always a sinister atmosphere about this place, like Moira was a witch and this was her lair. Considering Moira's specialities when it came to her experiments, witch wouldn't be far off.

"So... what's your experiment?" Angela wondered, not wondering where to start with all the vials and equipment the Irish scientist had placed across her lab.

Moira chuckled. "Oh, my experiment is not in this room, my dear. It is inside of my private testing chamber." She gestured to a large metal door. "Just step inside and we can begin."

"Forgive my scepticism, Moira," Angela remarked. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh don't worry, my sweet," Moira cooed. "I'll be right here for you. Oh, and you might want to strip down to your underwear."

"Wh-what?!" Angela exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Moiry, you're not going to film me in there are you?!"

"Oh god no," Moira remarked. "I'm a heartless woman, but even I am not that depraved. I'm only telling you to strip because you'll be more comfortable... and it can get quite hot in that chamber."

"Very well," Angela agreed, slightly reluctantly. She stripped down, removing her white coat, black turtleneck and pants, standing in the lab in her rather lacey white underwear. She felt a little embarrassed, being practically naked in front of her lover.

Moira smiled. "Beautiful as always," she noted, before pressing a button on her console in front of her, the large metal door locking and sliding open with mechanical efficiency.

Angela stepped into the testing chamber, the door sliding closed behind her. The room had been furnished with a simple metal chair, which she sat down on, folding her hands in her lap. As she looked to her right, she saw that one wall was taken up by what she presumed was a two-way mirror, directly above which was a PA speaker.

"Moira?" the Swiss woman called up to the speaker. "Are you out there?"

"I am," came the calm reply. "I see you have found the speaker system."

"Indeed I have," Angela admitted. "Are you still able to see me?"

"Of course. There is a two-way mirror and as you can see there are various cameras around you," Moira then informed her. "I can watch your every move."

Angela gulped. "Moira now that I am here, might I ask what all this is about?" She then spoke frankly. "You never explained to me what this experiment of yours entailed."

"I know. I was concerned that if you knew the exact nature of my work, you would be...displeased, to say the least. But now that you've agreed to help me, I suppose I can inform you of what it is you'll be doing for me."

"And that is?" Angela inquired.

"Some weeks ago, I attempted to create a life form from a sample of my own DNA," Moira explained. "This life form would be exceedingly simple; little more than an oversized amoeba."

"Why?" Angela then asked. "What would that entail?"

"Many things, Angela," Moira replied. "Doctors such as yourself could use it to regrow lost limbs for patients, Scientists like myself could use such technology to further the advancements of cloning organisms, but for right now, I only wish to see if it is a viable product."

"I understand," Angela agreed. "You were worried that I might find it a bit... uncomfortable. But let me tell you, I believe that you were in the right mind to do this. It doesn't cross any scientific boundaries that I know of."

"You were always the understanding type, my love," Moira remarked. She then pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. "I am releasing the organism into the chamber now."

Suddenly, a small hatch opened in the floor in front of Angela's chair, the Swiss doctor standing up to see what was underneath it. Out from the hatch, something started to ooze out. It was a small, pink, gooey... well Angela didn't know what it really was. It looked more like a blob of bubblegum more than anything.

Angela's eyes widened. "This is it? It isn't very big."

"I wanted the first specimen to be rather simple in size," Moira stated. "Touch it if you want. I want to see how it reacts to your skin."

Angela approached the blob. It was relatively small, only coming up to just above her knees. She reached out and gently placed her hand on its gelatinous surface. It felt strange, as if she were touching a giant pile of jelly-which, she supposed, she was.

Suddenly, in that moment, a tendril formed from the matter that made up the blob, reaching out and wrapping itself around Angela's forearm, gently pressing her skin with its sticky form.

"Ah!" Angela exclaimed. "Moira, it's got me!"

"I know, it was supposed to do that?" Moira told her, assuring her lover. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you at all... or rather I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me?" Angela tried to process that explanation. "Wait... Moira, are you controlling this thing?"

"Of course," Moira said, proudly intertwining her fingers as she stared at Angela from her monitor screen. "I installed a control implant into my brain. It allows me to manipulate it telepathically. Think of it as an extra set of limbs for me."

Angela looked down at the tentacle still wrapped around her hand, blushing softly. "It's... rather warm."

Moira then smirked. "Now... let's have some fun."

Just then, more tentacles formed from the blob, reaching out and wrapping themselves tightly around Angela's limbs, holding her up in the air with amazing, inhuman strength. Angela's eyes widened, screaming in a slight panic as the tendrils held her in place."

"Moira!" She shouted. "They've got me again!"

"Just relax, Angela," Moira then cooed, giggling with slight malice. "Let me take care of you with my little friends."

Suddenly, one of the tendrils wrapped itself under the leg of Angela's underwear, gently sliding it off her body, revealing her bare shaven folds to Moira. Angela looked down, seeing another tentacle slither up her leg, gently sliding itself into her body.

She moaned softly, feeling another tendril race up her other leg, planting itself firmly inside of her rear and another one enter her mouth and travel down her throat.

The tentacles were now all inside of every hole in Angela's body, and soon they began to thrust in and out of their spots, sending waves of pleasure all around the Swiss doctor's body.

Angela gasped with the tentacle in her mouth, her face bright red. These tentacles, despite them being so sticky and invasive, were strangely soft and gentle to her, much like Moira would be when they would make love. She could feel the thousand members fucking her holes deeply, their cock-like ends pressing up against her walls and butt.

The tentacles continued their pleasure, sliding in and out of Angela as more of their brethren entered Angela's pussy and butt.

Angela gagged slightly as she was taken by the tentacles, her entire core being shaken with pleasure as Moira's creations had their way with her.

From her monitor screen, Moira could feel the sensation as her extra members fucked Angela, growing needy herself. She then undid the front of her pants and slid her long fingers down in her own underwear, stroking and rubbing her own folds to satisfy herself.

"Mmmm yes..." She moaned softly, in delight of how well her experiment was going.

Angela sighed desperately, trying her best to find some way to move during the pleasure, to allow her body to wriggle and writhe the way she did when she was fucked, but her sticky, flexible bonds kept holding her in place, not wanting nor allowing her to break free.

The tentacles were still fucking her holes, drawing sweet nectar from within her. Angela could feel herself breaking any moment now, but these tendrils wouldn't allow that, not one bit.

Moira was still fingering herself as well, firmly allowing her long fingers into her body. She let the fingers wrap themselves between her walls, travelling far and deep, just like her members were doing to Angela.

Angela shed a few pleasure filled tears as she was fucked deeply by the tendrils, her whole body having bent to theirs- and by extension, Moira's will. All of the ones inside of her sensitive regions were vibrating and making sloshy wet noises as they travelled around her form.

The tentacles were deeper, deeper than they had ever been. Angela would soon break, she could feel a dozen or so of the tentacles hitting her G-spot. She closed her eyes, letting the waves of pleasure finally overcome her. She came hard, sending out juices along the tentacles, the ones with what seemed to be mouths on their heads sapping up the cum and feeding the blob at the centre of the room.

Angela came again, and again and came many more times after that. She had never been fucked so passionately before, she gave in, kissing the tentacles in her mouth. She loved these creations of Moira's, but she loved Moira herself oh so much more.

She then started to feel the tentacles start to relax, having had their fill of her sweet Swiss juices. Finally standing on her own two feet, Moira felt weak in her legs, almost all of her energy having been drained by the passionate fuck.

She then walked to the metal door, it opening immediately. Angela looked to her left, seeing Moira resting on the desk with her hands down her pants, panting softly from her own orgasm.

The Irish woman looked at her Swiss lover, grinning. "You liked that didn't you, my sweet?"

Angela nodded with happiness. "Yes... they were amazing, Moira... and you... you're a fucking genius." She giggled, before running to Moira and landing on her lap, kissing her passionately with pink goo lining her lips.

Moira sighed, enjoying her gooey kiss, before pulling Angela away and smiling. "You're not finished are you baby?" she realised.

The Swiss girl shook her head. "Oh no... I'm still very horny."

Moira then lifted Angela up, carrying her to a nearby empty table and spreading her down. "Then allow me to finish you myself, my dear," she purred, before burying her head in her lover's beautiful folds, kissing and licking them tenderly.

"Ahhhh!" Angela moaned loudly, relieved to finally be able to have a voice of which to utter her pleasures from. She bit her lip as Moira's tongue travelled deep into her.

Her Irish lover continued to eat, licking and kissing the soft, sticky labia that lined Angela's pussy, eating up the pink goo that had been secreted from her creation.

Moira's head was pressed down by Angela's hands, forcing her tongue deeper into the beautiful blonde. Only on rare occasions would they fuck in the office, but this was such a turn on for Angela.

Angela was firmly in heat, wrapping her legs around Moira's slender, swan-like neck as she let her bury those lips between her folds, her tongue pressing against her G-spot like the tentacles had just done.

Finally, Moira's tongue had reached Angela's breaking point, their Irish woman with her expert pleasuring finally bending Angela to her whim.

Biting her lip, Angela started to cry out Moira's name, feeling utterly in love with her beautiful girlfriend. "Mo... Mo... Moiraaaaaaa!" She screamed out, as her juices came around Moira's mouth, feeding her just like her tentacles.

Moira pulled out, licking her lips and smiling, before passionately kissing Angela again and wrapping her now-naked body around her, cuddling the cute, swiss girl.

"So..." she spoke, as they made out together, her lips now on the blonde's neck. "Would you agree the experiment was successful?"

"Mmmmm," Angela agreed, kissing Moira one last time, utterly in adoration." _Ja_ , my love. It was very successful indeed."

xXx

 **Author's note:** I remember finding the prompt for this one Val's blog some time ago. Considering how rather morally gray Moira is, her doing something like this doesn't surprise me that much.

See ya next time!


End file.
